


Y/N L/N and the Chamber of Secrets

by hermionesring



Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on the Movies, F/M, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Has some grammatical and spelling mistakes, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Not Beta Read, Reader Insert, You get the idea, but has some book moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesring/pseuds/hermionesring
Summary: For the entire summer, (Y/N) has had no contact from any of her friends whatsoever. A house elf named Dobby reveals himself and warns her of a plot but refuses to say what exactly.Once at school and reunited with her friends, a great evil in the school is unleashed, and will (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione be able to figure out what is causing terror within the school?It comes from the Chamber of Secrets, that's what everyone knows for sure. But there is a talk of the Heir of Slytherin. The question is, who is it? Is it Malfoy, the one student everyone knows who thinks every single muggle-born is scum, or could it be (Y/N) (L/N) herself?No one knows for sure, so conspiracy theories are spreading.Eventual Harry Potter x Reader. Oh and I still own nothing. I repeat, I do not own the characters, the storyline, and you.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader
Series: The Girl Who Lived [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203686





	1. Dobby and the Escape

In Muggle Surrey, (Y/N) sat by a desk in her room flipping through the pages of the book Hagrid gave her before she entered the train at the end of her first term. She watched the moving picture of her as a baby being held by her parents and turned to the next page which had a picture of her and her three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, laughing together and having a good time.

Unfortunately, she had seemingly lost contact with either of them as none of them bothered writing to her and it hurt her deeply. They were more of her family rather than her aunt, uncle, and cousin, they actually cared about her unlike her remaining family members by blood. She at first thought they were too busy, but surely a letter doesn't take too much of a time and they should at least have some free time.

As she pondered on this, she heard Athena rattling in her cage, making her turn around and sigh. She has been doing this for a while and it hasn't irritated only (Y/N), but also her Uncle Nicholas. "I can't let you out, Athena," said the girl, "I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school. Besides, if Uncle Nicholas-"

"(Y/N) (L/N)!" A voice rang throughout the house, clearly belonging to Uncle Nicholas. Speak of the devil.

The girl sighed, fluttered her eyes closed before fluttering them back open and turning to the door, then narrowed her eyes at her stygian owl. "Now you've done it." She slammed her book closed and made her way downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to see Aunt Catherine preparing a cake. Her aunt looked from the cake to her. "He's in there, Nicholas." She said as (Y/N) walked to the living room to see her uncle trying to put on a necklace for her cousin.

Uncle Nicholas looked at (Y/N). "I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go."

"But she's bored. If I could only let her out for, an hour or two." (Y/N) said. 

As Uncle Nicholas managed to get the necklace together, he laughed. "So you can send secret little messages to your freaky little friends? No, sir."

(Y/N) grew sad, remembering how none of her friends have sent her anything. "But I haven't had any messages from any of my friends. No one, all summer."

Madison walked over to her. "Who'd want to be friends with you?" She scoffed, bumping (Y/N)'s shoulder harshly as she passed by her and (Y/N) rubbed her shoulder in pain.

Uncle Nicholas walked over to (Y/N). "I should think you'd be a little more grateful," began Uncle Nicholas and (Y/N) glared at him, "we've raised you since you were a baby, given you the food of our table, even let you have Madison's second bedroom, purely out of the goodness of our hearts." He placed his hand on the right side of his chest, which was not where the heart is usually supposed to be located.

Madison tried to reach for the cake but Aunt Catherine swatted her hand away. "Not now bopkins, it's for when the Masons arrive!"

"Which should be any minute!" Uncle Nicholas announced and gestured his hands for Aunt Catherine and Madison to get behind him and demonstrate what they were all going to do. He cleared his throat. "Now, let's go over our schedule, shall we? Catherine, when the Masons arrive, you will be?"

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously into our home." Aunt (Y/A/N) walked around, moving her hands in the air.

"Good. And Madison, you will be?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door!"

"Excellent!" Then, the three gathered together and glared at (Y/N). "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist."

Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Catherine both nodded. "Too right you will," said Uncle Nicholas, "with any luck this could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career, and you will not mess it up."

(Y/N) only stared at them.

The Masons did arrive soon enough and (Y/N) was already on her way to her room. However, she heard a strange and unfamiliar voice that seemed to be coming from her room and she froze. She sped to her room and opened the door to find a creature giggling and jumping on her bed. The creature turned around and stopped when it saw (Y/N) and it bowed. "(Y/N) (L/N). Such an honor it is." The creature bowed.

(Y/N) walked in her room and closed the door. "Who are you?"

"Dobby, ma'am. Dobby the house elf." The creature, or Dobby, said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but this isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom."

"Oh, yes ma'am, Dobby understands, it's just that, Dobby has come to tell you, it is difficult, ma'am. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"Why don't you sit down?"

Dobby stared at her. "Sit- sit down? Sit down?" He began to cry and ran off the bed.

Startled, (Y/N) tried to comfort him. "Dobby, shush! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Dobby turned around. "Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness, ma'am, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard like an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards, then."

"No, I haven't." Dobby's eyes then widened. "That's an awful thing to say," he walked over to the cabinet and began to bang his head against it.

"Stop, Dobby! Dobby, shush!" She tried to make him stop, but to no avail. "Dobby, please, stop!"

"Bad Dobby, bad!"

"Stop, stop! Dobby, please be quiet!" Dobby then stopped after what seemed like a long time of hitting himself. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Dobby had to punish himself, ma'am, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, ma'am." He explained as she sat on the bed and he placed his hands on the stool.

"Your family?" (Y/N) asked confused.

"The wizard family Dobby serves, ma'am. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever knew Dobby was here," Dobby then shuddered for a quick second, "but Dobby had to come. Dobby has come to protect (Y/N) (L/N). To warn her. (Y/N) (L/N) must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!" (Y/N) stared at him in confusion. "There is a plot," he continued, "a plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?" She asked.

Dobby gasped and began to shake. "Can't say!"

"Okay, I understand, you can't say."

"Don't make me talk, I-" Dobby then grabbed the lamp and began to hit himself with it, grunting while doing so.

"Put the lamp down." (Y/N) got up and tried to snatch the lamp away from him. "Give me the lamp!"

Hearing Uncle Nicholas' footsteps, she froze. "Dobby, stop!" She finally snatched the lamp away from him and placed it back down on her desk. "Get in there and keep quiet!" She grabbed Dobby by his shirt and shoved him in the closet as Uncle Nicholas opened the door.

"What the devil are you doing up here?" He asked, annoyed.

"I was just-" she paused to close the door as Dobby was trying to escape."

"You just ruined the punchline of my Japanese golfer joke."

"Sorry." (Y/N) pushed the door closed again, and Uncle Nicholas stared.

"One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, girl." He warned, holding a finger up. "And fix that door!"

"Yes, sir." Closing it again, and Uncle Nicholas left. Once he was gone, (Y/N) opened the door and allowed Dobby out. "See why I've got to go back? I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts. It's the only place I've got friends."

"Friends who don't even write to (Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Well, I expect they've been-" (Y/N) then narrowed her eyes at the elf. "Hang on, how do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

"(Y/N) (L/N) mustn't be angry with Dobby, ma'am," he pulled out a stack of letters addressed to (Y/N), "Dobby hoped if (Y/N) (L/N) thought her friends had forgotten her, she might not want to go back to school, ma'am."

Anger rose in the girl. "Give me those now."

"No!" Dobby hid the letters and ran out of the room, with (Y/N) following. They ran down the steps and stopped by the doorway. Dobby saw the cake and he turned and grinned at the girl.

"Dobby, get back here!" She whispered and Dobby shook his head, snapping his fingers, levitating the cake. "Dobby, please, no."

"(Y/N) (L/N) must say she's not going back to school."

"I can't. Hogwarts is my home."

"Then Dobby must do it, ma'am, for (Y/N) (L/N)'s own good."

Snapping his fingers again, the cake moved on its own. (Y/N) ran after it and harshly shoved Dobby aside who squeaked. She raised her arms to try to stop it but it just kept on moving. Dobby snapped his fingers again and the cake fell on Mrs. Mason. (Y/N)'s eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry. It's my niece, she's very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets her, that's why I kept her upstairs." Uncle (Y/U/N) said.

(Y/N) turned around and saw Dobby and shook her head at him before he went to snapping his fingers and vanished.

Uncle Nicholas went on to put bars on (Y/N)'s window to ensure she doesn't get to escape. He pulled the bars and was pleased when it proved to be quite strong. "You're never going back to that school. You're never going to see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!"

The girl could only stare and glare at him simultaneously from inside her room.

(Y/N) woke up at the sound of an engine and she got up, walkikg over to her window to examine it. To her surprise, it was a flying car approaching her home. The car slowed down and once it was right by the window it turned to reveal Fred, George and Ron in the car. One of the twins drove the car and Ron was in the passenger's seat. "Hiya, (Y/N)!" Ron greeted casually.

(Y/N) was surprised, but far from disappointed. "Ron. Fred. George. What are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course," said Ron, "now come on, get your trunk!"

(Y/N) prepared her trunk and watched Ron placed a hook on the bars. "You better stand back." He said and the car turned, successfully ripping the bars off the windows, albeit it was really loud. The car reversed and the trunk opened, allowing (Y/N) to place her trunk in it.

"(L/N)!" She heard Uncle Nicholas shout.

She grabbed Athena's cage and handed it to Ron while him and the twins were telling her to hurry up. She heard the door open and immediately made her way into the car. "Catherine, she's escaping!" Uncle Nicholas ran after her and grabbed her ankle. She got in the car, but he was still holding on her ankle.

"I got you, (Y/N)!" Ron said holding on her.

"Come here!" Uncle Nicholas shouted.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh no girl! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!"

"Get off!"

"Drive!" Ron screamed, realizing that was the only way to get (Y/N) in the car. The twin that drove the car hit the gas pedal and sped, making Uncle Nicholas fall forward and out of the window, landing hard on the ground while Ron secured (Y/N) in the car.

Everyone in the car laughed at the site and (Y/N) closed the door. "By the way (Y/N), happy birthday." Ron said and she thanked him as they all made their way towards Ron's home in the middle of the night, wherever it was.


	2. The Burrow, Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley

They made it to the Weasley home in the morning, which was located in the middle of a farm and the house looked to be consisted of many stories. During the night, the topic was mainly about how Ron has been spending time talking about his plan on rescuing (Y/N) to Harry and Hermione, and about how a house elf named Dobby appeared uninvited to her bedroom and was technically the reason why there were bars on the girl's window. The car lowered down to the ground before halting to park.

Fred, George, and Ron all insisted to be quiet so they all can enter the house together as if nothing ever happened. One of the twins pushed a window up. “Come on,” he said, opening the door from the inside, “okay, come on, shhh.” Everyone walked in and he kept on gesturing to keep quiet and keep on moving.

(Y/N) turned and saw a frying pan being washed on its own and she grinned at the sight. Moving to check out more things, she looked up at the grandfather clock and saw multiple spoons with all of the boys’ names on “lost.” Soon enough, the spoons moved up to “home.” Walking further, she saw knitting happening on its own as well.

Ron stood next to her. “It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“I think it’s brilliant.” (Y/N) said in awe, looking around the house.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley appeared, having ran down the stairs. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” She asked loudly, startling everyone. She smiled when she saw (Y/N) and walked over to her. “(Y/N). How wonderful to see you, dear.” She turned to the boys and her smile vanished. “BEDS EMPTY, NO NOTE! CAR GONE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!” She looked at (Y/N) again. “Of course, I don’t blame you, (Y/N) dear.”

Ron looked up from the ground, having mustered up enough courage to speak. “They were starving her, mum,” he said and Fred, George, and (Y/N) all nodded in confirmation, “there were bars on her window!”

”Well, you best hope I don’t put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley snapped, making all four of the kids glance at each other. Mrs. Weasley looked at (Y/N) again with a smile. “Come on, (Y/N). Time for a spot of breakfast.”

The four all sat down to eat breakfast. “Here we are, (Y/N). Now tuck in. That’s it. There we go.” Mrs. Weasley said as she handed everyone breakfast.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and then a little redhead girl appeared in the kitchen who seemed to be looking for something. “Um, mummy, have you seen my jumper?” The girl asked Mrs. Weasley, and (Y/N) looked up and recognized the girl, having seen her at the train station as well.

”Yes dear, it was on the cat.” Mrs. Weasley said.

The girl turned and her eyes widened, freezing on the spot when she noticed (Y/N) was right there. “Hello.” (Y/N) greeted politely, but the girl never responded as she ran back upstairs to her room. Fred and George snickered and Ron simply rolled his eyes. “Um, what did I do?” (Y/N) asked Ron, unsure as to why the girl suddenly ran away after saying hello to her.

“Ginny. She’s been talking about you all summer. Getting annoying, reallly.” Ron said before continuing to munch on his food.

A man wearing a tall pointy hat entered the house. “Morning, Weasleys!” He greeted.

”Morning, dad!”

”Morning, Arthur!”

“What a night. Nine raids. Nine!” Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

“Nine?” (Y/N) asked Ron.

”Dad works in the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they’re fascinating.” Ron said as Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek before plopping down on the chair.

Mr. Weasley looked around and noticed something wasn’t right, then saw (Y/N) sitting by him. “And who are you?”

(Y/N) shifted in her seat and looked at him. “Oh, sorry sir, I’m (Y/N), sir, (Y/N) (L/N).”

”Good lord,” said Mr. Weasley, “are you really? Well, Ron’s told us all about you, of course. When did she get here?”

Mrs. Weasley turned around with her hands on her hips. “This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night.”

Mr. Weasley looked rather delighted. “Did you really? How’d it go?”

All the boys began to ramble about how great it went before Mrs. Weasley lightly smacked Mr. Weasley’s arm. “I mean, that was very wrong indeed, boys, very wrong of you.” He said rather awkwardly, and (Y/N) and Ron smiled at each other. “Now (Y/N),” she looked up at the mention of her name, “you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?”

“Oh, um-“ before (Y/N) could answer, an owl could be heard screeching right outside of the house.

”That could be Errol with the post,” said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone watched to see Errol try to make his way into the house, only he ended up colliding into the window and knocked himself out. Some people in the kitchen winced. “Oh, fetch it Percy, please,” said Mrs. Weasley and Percy got up to get the mail.

Ron groaned. “He’s always doing that.”

Percy had an envelope in his hand and opened it up. “Oh look, it’s our Hogwarts letters. And they’ve sent us (Y/N)’s as well.”

“Dumbledore must know you’re here, (Y/N),” said Mr. Weasley, “doesn’t miss a trick, that man.”

The twins read their letters together. “This lot won’t come cheap, mum, the spellbooks alone are very expensive.”

“We’ll manage,” said Mrs. Weasley, “there’s only one place we’re going to get all of this. Diagon Alley.”

All of the students had their robes on and stood in front of the fire place. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot with a bunch of dust in it. “Right. Here we are, (Y/N). You go first, dear.”

(Y/N) stepped forward but stopped when Ron spoke. “But (Y/N)’s never traveled by Floo Powder before, mum.”

”Floo Powder?”

”Well, you go first Ron so you can show (Y/N) how it’s done. Yes, in you go.” Ron walked in the fireplace and grabbed the Floo Powder. Mrs. Weasley stepped back and made everyone stand back.

“DIAGON ALLEY!” Ron shouted and dropped the Floo Powder, and in a flash green flames overtook him and he disappeared. (Y/N) shook a little and Mr. Weasley shielded Ginny’s eyes in case some of the powder went around flying.

“You see? It’s quite easy dear, don’t be afraid, come on.” Mrs. Weasley said.

(Y/N) walked forward after Mr. Weasley patted her on the back. “Come on, in you go, mind your head.” Mrs. Weasley said as (Y/N) got in the fireplace. “That’s right, now take your Floo Powder.” (Y/N) grabbed the Floo Powder. “That’s it, very good, now don’t forget to speak very, very clearly.”

(Y/N) looked away from her and faced forward. “DIAGONALLY!” She yelled and dropped the Floo Powder and green flames took her and she disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the rest of the Weasleys remaining. “What did she say, dear?” She asked her husband.

“Diagonally.” Mr. Weasley said.

“I thought she did.”

(Y/N) had a hunch that she messed up the Floo Powder and she was going to end up in a place that wasn’t Diagon Alley. She slipped on the ground and was in an entirely unfamiliar place that was probably dangerous. There was dirt all over her. Sitting up before standing up, she saw a lot of skulls in a display area.

Walking over to another counter, she touched a glass that held more skulls and walked over when she noticed a hand was poking out. She looked at the tag and began to grasp the hand, then the hand held her hand down tightly and she yelped, grabbing the hand with her other hand to rip it off her, struggling at first but she eventually got it off of her. She stared at the hand before walking out of the store.

Outside revealed a lot about she area she was in, messy and dodgy. Walking to her left, she saw a strange looking witch smiling at her which made the girl uncomfortable. A man stared at her and she backed away, turning to her right, but the creepy witch from earlier came out of nowhere and placed her hand on her chest. “Not lost are you, my dear?” The witch asked.

”I’m fine, thank you,” said (Y/N) and she walked away only to see a bunch of other people begin to approach her. The witch placed her hand on her shoulder. ”Come with us, we’ll help you find you way back.”

“No, please, I-“

”(Y/N)?”

The girl recognized it as Hagrid’s voice and she sighed in relief. Everyone backed away from her and the witch moved her hand away. “Hagrid!” (Y/N) said in relief.

“What do you think you’re doing down here?” Hagrid asked and (Y/N) shrugged. “Come on.” She gladly obliged and ran upstairs to be with someone she actually knew well.

“You’re a mess, (Y/N),” said Hagrid as they walked out of the area, “scouting ‘round Knockturn Alley? Dodgy place. Don’t want no one to see you there. People will think you’re up to no good.”

“I was lost, I- hang on, what were you doing down there, then?”

“Me? Oh I was um, I was looking for flesh eating slug repellant. They’re ruining all the school cabbages.”

Hermione walked out of a store and whipped her head to see Hagrid and (Y/N) walking down the street so she ran towards them. “(Y/N)! Hagrid!”

”Hello, Hermione!” Hagrid said.

”Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Hermione said to (Y/N) happily.

”It’s great to see you too!” (Y/N) said.

Hagrid chuckled. “You’ll be alright now, (Y/N)? Alright, I’ll leave you two to it, then.”

“Alright, bye!” Both (Y/N) and Hermione said as Hagrid walked away.

Hermione turned around and began to drag (Y/N) by the hand. “Come on, everyone’s been so worried!”

Hermione led her in Flourish and Blotts and walked up to where all the Weasleys were. “Oh, (Y/N)!” Mrs. Weasley said, sighing in relief and began to rub all the dirt away from (Y/N)’s robes. “Thank goodness, we only hoped you’ve gone one grate too far!”

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed a familiar boy with the same untidy black hair and round glasses looking at her. “Harry!” (Y/N) walked away from the Weasleys to give Harry a quick hug.

”I heard from Ron that a house elf took all of our letters and had been giving you a hard time.” Harry said as he pulled away and (Y/N) sighed at the mention of Dobby.

”Yes, you mean Dobby. I just hope I don’t hear from him again.” She said and noticed a man with untidy jet black hair and round glasses, and a woman with green eyes, approach the both of them, who were definitely Harry’s parents, as she had seen them before.

“Ah, you must be (Y/N)!” The woman greeted and both of Harry’s parents shook (Y/N)’s hand. ”It’s nice to finally meet you, dear. Harry has spoken very highly of you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” (Y/N) said politely.

“(Y/N), you can simply call us James and Lily.” The man told her and she nodded. (Y/N) and Harry both left to hang out with Ron and Hermione, then after a few moments, an announcement caught everyone’s attention

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart.”

Ginny gasped and started clapping along with most of the people in the store. A man with blond hair proudly appeared with a smug look on his face. Mrs. Weasley looked rather bashful. “Mum fancies him,” said Ron to both (Y/N) and Harry, but Mrs. Weasley heard and turned around to lightly smack her son’s arm.

Harry looked around and saw the same expression on Lily’s face. “Mine does too, apparently.” He mumbled.

”Make way there, please!” The photographer tried to squeeze in the crowd. “Let me by madam, thank you. Excuse me little girl, this is for the Daily Prophet.” The last sentence was for Hermione, despite the fact that she was quite taller than the man.

Lockhart gave a big smile for the photo and he looked at the crowd and froze when his gaze landed on (Y/N). “It can’t be.” He muttered out as he made eye contact with her. “(Y/N) (L/N)?”

Everyone turned to look at her and her eyes widened. “(Y/N) (L/N)!” The man shouted, roughly grabbing her by her robes to drag her to Lockhart. “Excuse me, madam.”

Lockhart wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Nice big smile, (Y/N), you and I make the front page.” The man took a picture. “Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young (Y/N) stepped into Flourish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me,”

He paused and many in the crowd began to clap. (Y/N) noticed Hermione had a dreamy look on her face while she clapped. Harry and Ron glanced at each other with utter confusion and (Y/N) tried her best not to laugh from seeing their faces.

”which incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list,” more people clapped, “she had no idea that she would be in fact leaving with my entire collected works,” Lockhart handed her a stack of books, “free of charge.”

People clapped again and the photographer took another picture. Lockhart let her go and she walked away as soon as possible and approached the Weasleys. “(Y/N),” called Mrs. Weasley, “now you give me those and I’ll get them signed. All of you wait outside.”

As (Y/N) made her way outside with the others, she stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice that she did not want to hear. “Bet you loved that didn’t you, (L/N)?” Draco Malfoy went down the stairs and approached (Y/N). “Famous (Y/N) (L/N). Can’t even walk out of a bookstore without making the front page.”

Harry stepped forward next to (Y/N). “Leave her alone, Malfoy.”

Malfoy glanced at them standing together before smirking. “Oh look (L/N), you got yourself a boyfriend!”

A cane landed on Malfoy’s shoulder. “Now now, Draco, play nicely,” a man with long platinum blond hair said and looked at (Y/N), “Ms. (L/N). Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.” He held out his hand for (Y/N) to shake and she reluctantly took it. “Forgive me,” he then pulled (Y/N) forward and pushed her bangs to the side to examine her scar. “Your scar is legend. As of course is the wizard who gave it to you.”

(Y/N) grew mad at Voldemort being called legendary. “Voldemort killed my parents,” she said and stepped back, Mr. Malfoy stared at her for having the audacity to say his name out loud, “he was nothing more than a murderer.”

“Hm. You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish.” Mr. Malfoy noticed someone new had arrived and he turned to see Hermione. “And you must be Ms. Granger. Yes, Draco’s told me all about you and your parents.” Hermione turned to see Mr. Weasley casually chatting with Hermione’s parents. “Muggles, aren’t they?” He then looked at the Weasleys. “Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions,” he went to grab a book from Ginny’s cauldron, “tatted second hand book? You must be the Weasleys.” He then looked at Harry. "Yes, I know you. Mr. Potter. You take after your father, a respectable man for sure."

Mr. Weasley then appeared. “Children, it’s mad in here! Let’s go outside!”

”Well, well, well. Weasley senior.” Mr. Malfoy greeted not so nicely.

”Lucius.” Mr. Weasley greeted back with no respect in his tone.

“Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur? Where there’s extra raids? I do hope they’re paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I’d say not. What’s the use of disgracing the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”

“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy.”

“Clearly. Associating with Muggles.” Mr. Malfoy shook his head and dropped the book back in Ginny’s cauldron, but (Y/N) noticed that an extra black book had been discreetly slipped in as well. “And I thought your family could sink no lower.” They glared and stared at each other for a moment. “I’ll see you at work.”

Draco Malfoy approached (Y/N) when his father left. “See you at school.” He said not so enthusiastically before walking out to follow his father.

Neither of them were truly excited to see the other.


	3. A Flight By Car To Hogwarts

(Y/N) and the Weasleys went to the train station together and arrived pretty late. Harry couldn’t go with them because James and Lily insisted him to get in the train as soon as possible, even before (Y/N) and the Weasleys were supposed to leave, for unknown reasons, and Hermione already had her own parents dropping her off early as well.

“10:58, come on, come on!” Mr. Weasley said as everyone tried to hurry up.

”Train will be leaving any moment!” Mrs. Weasley said, a little frightened.

“Fred, George, Percy, you first!”

The three ran and vanished. Ginny followed soon after and she vanished as well. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran together and also vanished.

(Y/N) and Ron looked at each other. “Let’s go,” said the girl and they both ran at the wall, however, it seemed to be sealed as she ended up crashing and they fell over, creating a sight while Athena, who was gaining attention, simply hooted. They both got up and rubbed themselves because of the impact of the crash.

A security guard walked over to them. “Oi! What do you two think you’re doing?”

”Sorry,” said the girl, “lost control of the trolley.”

The man shook his head and walked away.

“Why can’t we get through?” (Y/N) asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know,” said Ron, placing his hand on the wall, “the gateway seemed to have sealed itself for some reason.”

The clock rang as it now hit 11:00.

“The train leaves at exactly 11 o’clock, we’ve missed it!” (Y/N) said.

“(Y/N), if we can’t get through, maybe mum and dad might not come back.” Ron said worried.

“Maybe we should just go and wait by the car.” (Y/N) suggested.

Ron pondered for a quick second. “The car...”

In the car, Ron on the driver’s lifted the car up and it was in the air, and (Y/N) was on the passenger’s seat and Ron drove away in the air. “Ron, I should tell you, Muggles aren’t accustomed to seeing a flying car.” (Y/N) said.

“Oh, right.” Ron pushed a button and the car went invisible.

Moments pass and the car becomes visible once more in the air. (Y/N) looked out of the window and Ron tried to push the button only to discover it wasn’t working. “Oh no! The invisibility booster must be faulty!”

“Well come on then, let’s go lower. We need to find the train.” (Y/N) suggested and Ron nodded, pulling down the lever to go lower. They see a track that is mainly for the Hogwarts Express. “Now all we need to do is catch up with the train.”

”They can’t be far behind.” Ron said. Right after he said that, he heard the familiar whistle of a train.

“Do you hear that?” (Y/N) asked.

”We must be getting close.” Ron said happily.

On an instant, their faces went blank. “Hold on...” (Y/N) and Ron glanced at each other and Athena turned her head and screeched. Both (Y/N) and Ron turned around to see the Hogwarts Express literally right behind the car and they screamed.

Ron swerved the car to the left to escape getting hit by the train and went under the track in a 360 and back up. Once they were up in the air, (Y/N) accidentally opened the door and was hanging by a handle, trying to not fall off. “(Y/N)!” Ron screamed. “Hold on! Take my hand!”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened when realizing how close she was to the train. She lifted her arm up and grabbed Ron’s hand, but was unable to hold still. “Hold on!” He yelled.

”I’m trying! Your hand’s all sweaty!” (Y/N) yelled back. She grabbed it one more time and Ron successfully pulled her back up in the car, and (Y/N) slammed the door shut. “I think we found the train.” She said as if she wasn’t just about to fall off the car to her death.

“Yeah.” Ron could only say and continued to drive.

It was night and the car was making its way to Hogwarts. “Welcome home.” Ron said to (Y/N) who smiled. Suddenly, something went wrong with the car as if it was going to break down and it swerved around the castle.

”Up, up!” (Y/N) exclaimed.

Ron tried to push both the brakes and the gas pedal alike. “It’s not working!”

(Y/N) wriggled in her seat and pulled the lever herself, making the car go up. They both screamed and Ron was turning the steering wheel. “Mind that tree!” (Y/N) yelled.

Ron grabbed his wand but it broke in the process of trying to stop the car. He looked up and saw that he was about to crash into the tree. They did crash and then the car fell backwards, getting stuck on a branch. “My wand!” Ron muttered, holding out his wand that snapped. “Look at my wand!”

“Be thankful it’s not your neck.” (Y/N) breathed out.

Something hit the car and they yelped. “What’s happening?”

”I don’t know.”

The tree made a weird noise and a branch hit the car repeatedly, breaking the windshield and one going throught the back window and destroying the window by Ron (it was a surprise how Ron wasn’t injured badly as glass had got on him) and landing on the roof, and didn’t stop until the car finally fell off the tree. 

“Come on, go, fast!” (Y/N) said and Ron drove away as fast as possible and stopped once they were at a safe distance. Suddenly, the doors opened on its own and (Y/N) and Ron were thrown out of the car and their trunks followed, and Athena’s cage went flying but (Y/N) caught it, and Ron also caught Scabbers as well. “Scabbers! You’re okay!”

Then the doors closed on its own and the car drove by itself. “The car!” Ron exclaimed and they both dropped their pets and tried to run after it, even following it as it went in the hallway, but stopped when it drove out of the courtyard and into the Dark Forest. “Dad’s gonna kill me.” Ron said.

(Y/N) and Ron went inside the castle and dropped off their stuff. “See you, Athena!” (Y/N) said running up the stairs with Ron. “So a house elf shows up in my bedroom, we can’t get through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4, we almost get killed by a tree. Clearly someone doesn’t want me here this year.”

They froze when they saw Filch waiting on the steps, with his cat Mrs. Norris in his arms. He smirked. “Well take a good look, lad and lass, this night might be the last you spend in this castle.” (Y/N) and Ron glanced at each other with fear on their faces. “Oh dear we are in trouble.” Filch said.

”You were seen by no less than seven Muggles.” Snape lectured angrily, tossing away the newspaper in his hands with a sharp glare on his face. “Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you have inflicted on the Whomping Willow that’s been on these grounds since before you were born.”

”Honestly Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us.” Ron said.

”Silence!” Snape snapped and he got up, leaning over the desk. “I assure you, that were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you, would be on the train home, tonight. As it is-“

”They are not.” A calm voice interrupted.

They all saw Dumbledore and McGonagall have entered the room. “Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall.” (Y/N) said.

“Headmaster,” began Snape, pointing an accused a finger to both (Y/N) and Ron, “these two have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underaged Wizardry. As such-“

”I am aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself.” Dumbledore said. “However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action.”

(Y/N) and Ron were dejected, as McGonagall was one strict woman. “We’ll go and get our stuff, then.” Ron said.

”What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?” McGonagall asked, genuinely confused.

”You’re going to expel us, aren’t you?” Ron asked.

”Not today, Mr. Weasley,” at hearing this, (Y/N) and Ron looked at each other with excitement, “but I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight and you will both receive detention.”

It was a fair punishment, (Y/N) thought, certainly better than getting expelled and having to deal with the awful Walkers at home.

Ron, on the other hand, was not as relieved as (Y/N).


	4. Cornish Pixies And Eating Slugs

When school officially started, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had Herbology together as their first class. Without the teacher, everyone in the class casually chatted, with the four talking about (Y/N) and Ron’s experiences with being unable to get through the platform and the flying car, and the near expulsion. 

Professor Sprout walked in the class. “Good morning everyone.” She greeted, but no one heard because everyone was too busy talking. With her wand, she hit her pot multiple times which got everyone’s attention. “Good morning everyone.” She said again.

“Good morning, Professor Sprout.” Everyone said simultaneously.

“Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Now gather around, everyone,” she grabbed a huge pot, “today, we’re going to repot Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?”

As usual, Hermione’s hand shot up in an instant. “Yes, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Mandrake, or Mandagora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state.” Professor Sprout nodded. “It’s also quite dangerous,” continued Hermione, “the Mandrake’s cry is fatal to anyone who hears it.”

”Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor!” Professor Sprout said and (Y/N), Harry, and Ron congratulated Hermione. “Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won’t kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours which is why I’ve given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on right away? Quickly?”

Everyone grabbed their earmuffs and put it on. “Flaps tight down and watch me closely,” said Professor Sprout and she grabbed the root, “you grasp your Mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply up out of the pot,” the baby Mandrake began to cry and everyone groaned while most people covered their ears even though they had earmuffs on, “got it? And now you dunk it down to the other pot and pour a little sprinkling of soil to keep him warm.”

Neville then passed out and everyone stared. Professor Sprout sighed. “Longbottom’s been neglecting his earmuffs.”

Seamus looked up. “No ma’am, he’s just fainted.”

Professor Sprout shrugged it off. “Yes, well, just leave him there.” Seamus only stared at her.

”Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around!” She said. “Grasp your Mandrake and pull it up!”

Everyone pulled it up and (Y/N) noticed Ron and Hermione’s uncomfortable expression at the cries. She also noticed Malfoy sticking his finger inside the Mandrake’s mouth and getting himself bitten and she snickered at the sight.

After class, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together in the Great Hall and the three watched Ron wrap scotch tape around his broken wand and he sighed. “Say it, I’m doomed.”

”You’re doomed.” (Y/N) said, who sat in front of him.

“Hi, (Y/N)!” A boy’s voice was heard and before (Y/N) could try to figure out who it was she felt a flash of light directed at her face and she blinked. She saw a boy holding a camera. “I’m Colin Creevey, I’m in Gryffindor too!”

“Hi Colin, nice to meet you.” (Y/N) said politely.

”Say, do you think your friend here could take a photo of me and you standing together?” Colin asked and Harry and Ron looked at (Y/N) with smirks on their faces and she rolled her eyes at them. “You know, to prove I’ve met you. It’s for my dad, he’s a milkman you know. A Muggle like all our family’s been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got our letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental.”

“Imagine that.” Ron said.

Before anyone could say anything more, an owl screeched. “Ron, is that your owl?” Dean asked and everyone turned to see Errol arriving and crashed right on the chips making Ron cringe. “Bloody bird’s a menace!” He said while people were laughing. He grabbed a red envelope and his eyes widened, with Harry immediately giving him a sympathetic look while (Y/N) and Hermione looked confused, and Errol flew away. “Oh no!” Ron exclaimed.

”Look everyone! Weasley’s got himself a Howler.” Seamus announced to everyone. Some people laughed.

Neville looked at him. “Go on Ron, I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible.”

Ron slowly turned the envelope and reluctantly opened it. Suddenly the envelope fell off his hands and began to speak. “RONALD WEASLEY!” It was Mrs. Weasley who was extremely angry. The envelope formed into a mouth.

”HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!”

Ron nodded fearfully and the Howler turned to Ginny. “Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud.” Ginny looked away in embarrassment and sighed. The Howler turned back to Ron and hissed before ripping itself apart.

(Y/N) and Hermione only stared at Ron and Harry patted his shoulder and gave an apologetic smile in an attempt to comfort him.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whoever the teacher was was extremely vain and self conceited as the classroom was filled with his portraits, but (Y/N) and the others definitely knew that face.

The teacher walked out of a door on the second floor. “Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me.” (Y/N) and Harry stared at him blankly and Ron who sat behind them with Dean next to him furrowed his brows. “Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, third class. Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly’s most charming smile award.”

Hermione in the front could be seen blushing and having a dreamy look on her face, gushing with the girl next to her. (Y/N) and the boys on the other hand really didn’t think Lockhart was all that. “But I don’t talk about that,” continued Lockhart, “I didn’t get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him.” He began to laugh awkwardly and Ron furrowed his brows once again with an unamused look and Neville and Seamus could be seen glancing at each other with confusion.

He suddenly stopped laughing. “I see you’ve all bought a complete set of my books, well done.” He walked over to his desk. “Now I thought we’d start today with a little quiz.” (Y/N) and Harry looked at each other, as they both knew no one studied due to lack of necessity. Lockhart sensed their worry. “Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you’ve read them, how much you’ve taken in.”

He handed out the papers to Hermione and she blushed. “Thank you,” she turned to her seat partner and they squealed together once Lockhart passed by. Lockhart handed Harry the paper for him to hand to (Y/N), and both (Y/N) and Harry sighed.

Ron tapped (Y/N) and Harry on the shoulder, making them turn to him. “Look at all these questions, they’re all about him!” He said rather loudly, not really caring if Lockhart heard.

”What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?” Harry read aloud.

“What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement?” (Y/N) read aloud and she cringed at the thought of Lockhart having any achievements to begin with.

Lockhart walked back to his desk once everyone got a copy of the quiz and looked at the class with his hands on his hips. "You have 30 minutes. Start! Now!"

30 minutes have passed. A very disappointed Lockhart only shook his head the entire time while reading everyone's answers on the quiz. "Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac." He said to the class. "But Ms. Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition was to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl." He winked at her and she blushed.

Suddenly he stood up with his wand raised. "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind," he hit his hand to the covered cage and it rattled, "you may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this classroom. Know that no harm will come before you whilst I'm here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!"

He pulled the cloth away and revealed a bunch of strange creatures inside the cage. Seamus was more amused than terrified. "Cornish pixies?" He asked.

"Freshly caught cornish pixies!" Lockhart said and Seamus laughed. "Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make up of them." He opened the cage and the cornish pixies immediately went out together, startling everyone. Everyone got up to avoid the cornish pixies and some left the classroom. The pixies tossed books around and ripped pages off and two grabbed Neville by his ears, and left him hanging by the chandelier.

"Please, get me down!" The boy begged.

(Y/N), Harry, Ron and Hermione hid together huddled in the corner while (Y/N) swatted some of them away with a book. "Get off me!" Hermione shouted when a pixie grabbed her hair.

"Hold still!" (Y/N) shouted back and smacked the pixie with the book she was holding.

Lockhart tried to get rid of the pixies. "Pesky pixie peksinomy!" He shouted but a pixie snatched his wand away from him and it used his wand to destroy a dinosaur fossil. He ran upstairs to hide in his office. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He said to (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione before he ran off and closed the door.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione got up and pulled out her wand. "Immobulus!" She shouted, and the pixies froze in the air.

Unfortunately, Neville was still stuck in the air, hanging by the chandelier. "Why is it always me?" He asked.

(Y/N) and her teammates walked out to the courtyard for Quidditch practice. "I spent the summer devising a new Quidditch program," said Oliver Wood, "we are going to train earlier, harder, and longer." He looked over to the courtyard and saw something he didn't like. "What? I don't believe it."

They all walked out to meet the Slytherin team. "Where do you think you're going, Flint?" Wood asked.

"Quidditch practice." Flint said.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood said.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint handed Wood a parchment.

Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed that something was going to go wrong. "Uh oh, I smell trouble!" Ron said and the three got up and made their way to both teams.

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing the need to train their new Seeker," Wood read out, "you've got a new Seeker. Who?"

Two Slytherin players moved to the side to reveal their new Seeker, and it didn't please (Y/N).

"Malfoy?" (Y/N) muttered, not liking the fact that the one person she truly despised made it in the team.

"That's right," Malfoy smirked, "and that's not all that's new this year." The team showed off their fancy looking black brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's." Ron said. "How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father," said Flint.

Malfoy turned to Ron. "You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," snapped Hermione, "they got in on pure talent."

Malfoy walked over to Hermione with an angry look. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Many around them gasped. (Y/N) and Hermione on the other hand were confused, but due to the reactions, both girls were able to tell that mudblood wasn't a good thing.

Ron drew his wand. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy," he aimed it at the blond boy, "eat slugs!"

However, the curse backfired and it sent Ron flying backwards. The entire Slytherin team laughed and (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione ran after Ron in an instant while some of (Y/N)'s teammates followed. "You okay, Ron?" Hermione asked worried as Ron sat up. "Say something!"

Ron's only response was vomiting a slug out and some people groaned in disgust. Colin took a picture. "Wow! Can you turn him around, (Y/N)?" Colin asked, but (Y/N) wasn't having it.

"Move out of the way, Colin!" (Y/N) said, getting up with a plan to go to Hagrid's hut while Harry and Hermione helped Ron up and placed his arms around their shoulders. "Let's take him to Hagrid's," (Y/N) said as Ron puked out another slug. "He'll know what to do!" (Y/N) roughly shoved Malfoy aside as some of the Slytherin team players continued to laugh.

Ron sat between Harry and Hermione while (Y/N) remained standing and Hagrid returned with a big bucket. "This calls for specialist equipment," said Hagrid, handing Ron the bucket, "nothing to do but wait till it stops, I'm afraid."

Ron puked out another slug and Harry rubbed his back. "Better out than in." Hagrid muttered. "Who was Ron trying to curse, anyway?"

"Malfoy," said (Y/N), "he called Hermione, um, well I don't know exactly what it means."

"He called me a mudblood, but I've got no clue what it means either. Although I can tell that it's not a good thing." Hermione said.

Hagrid gasped. "He did not!"

"What's a mudblood?" (Y/N) asked.

"It means dirty blood-" Ron said before vomiting again into the bucket.

Harry rubbed his back again. "Easy Ron, don't speak for now." He looked at (Y/N) and Hermione and decided to continue talking about what mudblood means. "It's a really foul name for someone who's muggle-born. Someone like Hermione, or someone like my mother as well. It's obviously not something you would hear casually in civilized conversations."

Hermione became sad and stood up, walking to the corner, and blinked her eyes to prevent some of the forming tears to fall down. (Y/N) sat down on the now free seat next to Ron.

Hagrid sighed. "See, the thing is, (Y/N) and Hermione, there are some wizards, like the Malfoy family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood," he rolled his eyes.

(Y/N) frowned. "That's horrible!"

Ron puked again. "It's disgusting." He said talking about the mudblood thing.

"And it's codswallop. Dirty blood," Hagrid scoffed, "why there isn't a wizard alive today that's not half-blood or less. More to the point that you've yet to think of a spell that our Hermione can't do. Come here." Hermione walked over to him and he took her hands. "Don't you think on it, Hermione. Don't you think on it for one minute. Aye?"

Despite her puffy red eyes from crying, Hermione managed to smile, even if it was just a little bit.


	5. Strange Snake Like Voices

(Y/N) would probably kill if it meant to not have detention with Lockhart. It was painfully boring and Lockhart often talked about himself. What she had to do was help him sign his fan mail. She internally cursed Ron for being much more lucky because he got to spend detention with McGonagall instead. "(Y/N), (Y/N)," began Lockhart, "can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me sign my fan mail?"

Yes, she wanted to say, but that's not what came out of her mouth. "Not really."

"Fame is a fickle friend, (Y/N)," said Lockhart, "celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that."

Before (Y/N) could continue helping him with his fan mail, she heard a strange voice. Come, come. Come to me. Come to me. It hissed. "What?" (Y/N) mumbled.

"Sorry?" Lockhart asked.

"That voice." (Y/N) responded but Lockhart looked confused.

"Voice?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"What are you talking about, (Y/N)? I think you're getting a bit drowsy." He looked at the time. "No wonder, look at the time, we've been here for nearly four hours! Spooky how the time flies when you're having fun."

"Spooky."

(Y/N) walked out into the hallway only to hear the strange voice again. Blood... I smell blood... (Y/N) paused before walking to the wall and touching it. Let me rip you... let me kill you... she ran past to try to find the source. Kill... kill... kill!

"(Y/N)!" She froze and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk up to her, with Hermione being the one to call her.

"Did you hear it?" (Y/N) asked nervously.

"Hear what?" Ron asked confused.

"That voice." (Y/N) said.

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, and then again just-"

It's time...

"It's moving. I think it's going to kill." (Y/N) said. She ran off and her friends followed her.

"Kill?" Ron asked.

"Not so fast, (Y/N)!" Harry said.

She stopped running and noticed that she stepped on a small puddle. Her friends were behind her and (Y/N) held an arm out in front of Ron when the four noticed a bunch of spiders fleeing, going out the window. "Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that." She knew this very well, sleeping in the cupboard for 10 years allowed her to get used to spiders inside her room that isn't really a room.

Ron cringed. He, on the other hand, could not tolerate spiders and wondered how (Y/N) managed to keep a blank expression when she was around the eight legged creature. "I don't like spiders." He whimpered.

All four looked down at the water and it reflected something on the wall. "What's that?" Ron asked and they all looked up at it.

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware.

"It's written in blood." Hermione commented after reading out the message.

(Y/N) turned a little to the left and saw a disturbing sight. "Oh no..." the three followed her gaze and Hermione gasped. Mrs. Norris was hung by a handle on the wall by the tail. "It's Filch's cat. It's Mrs. Norris."

The four turned around and saw students approaching them from both sides.

"Enemies of the heir, beware," Malfoy read out before looking at Hermione, "you'll be next, mudbloods!"

Filch himself could be seen pushing students aside and trying to get past the crowd. "What's going on here? Come on, make way, make way." He stopped in front of (Y/N). "(L/N). What are you-" he paused when he saw his cat on the wall. "Mrs. Norris?" He glared at (Y/N). "You've murdered my cat!"

(Y/N) shook her head repeatedly. "No, no."

"I'll kill ya." Filch then grabbed her collar. "I'LL KILL YA!"

"Argus!"

Everyone looked to see Dumbledore and a couple of professors with him. "Argus I-" he then read the writing on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Everyone began to walk away. "Everyone except you four." He said, referring to (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they remained. "She's not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so. So unlucky I wasn't there." Lockhart said. "I know exactly the countercurse that could've spared her."

The professors stared at him and McGonagall raised her brow at him.

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say." Dumbledore said.

"Ask her," Filch jerked his head towards (Y/N), "it's her that's done it. You saw what she wrote on the wall."

The four turned to Dumbledore. "It's not true sir, I swear," said (Y/N), "I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish." Filch said.

"If I might, headmaster?" Snape began with his usual boring voice. "Perhaps (L/N) and her friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at each other with shock. Snape defending all of them? They never thought they would live to see this happening.

"However, the circumstances are suspicious," nevermind then, thought (Y/N) as Snape continued, "I, for one, don't recall seeing (L/N) at dinner."

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus," said Lockhart, "you see, (Y/N) was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why Harry, Ron, and I went looking for her, professor," said Hermione, "we'd just found her when she said-" she froze when she realized she probably said too much.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape said.

"When I said I wasn't hungry." (Y/N) said. "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Snape furrowed his brows and he looked at Dumbledore. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore said.

But Filch didn't seem to happy about this. "My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris." Dumbledore said and Professor Sprout nodded. "And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution to all."

(Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way back to the common room. "It's a bit strange, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Strange?" (Y/N) asked.

Hermione turned around. "You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear, and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified. It's just strange."

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?" (Y/N) asked.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked baffled.

"No (Y/N), even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Harry told her and Ron nodded.

"He's right, you know." The portrait next to (Y/N) said. She sighed and the four walked in their common room.

The next class the four had was Transfigurations. "Could I have your attention, please?" McGonagall said. "Right. Now today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets." There was a bird on a stool. "Like so," she pointed her wand at it, "1, 2, 3. Vera Verto."

The bird turned into a goblet and most people watched in awe.

"Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first?" She noticed Ron had Scabbers in front of him. "Ah! Mr. Weasley. 1 2 3 Vera Verto." She said.

Ron nodded, clearing his throat and pointed his wand at his rat. "Vera Verto!" Green light emitted form his wand and his rat did turn into a goblet, but its tail and fur remained. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said before walking away, but she saw Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione asked. (Y/N) who sat next to her looked at her and to McGonagall. Some of the other students seem to be focused, wanting to know about it as well.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well," she said, "you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron whispered to Harry next to him, and (Y/N) heard him and she stifled her laugh.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts," continued McGonagall, "he believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure-bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before departing it, he sealed it, until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing, purge the school of all those who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Hermione mumbled and McGonagall nodded.

"Naturally the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

(Y/N) and Hermione only stared at each other in confusion, wanting to know what exact monster it is.

The four walked out of class together. "Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said.

(Y/N) spoke up. "If there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it really has been opened, then that means-"

"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Hermione said.

"Let's think." Harry said. "Who do we know thinks all muggle-borns are scum?"

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione was interrupted.

"Of course! You heard what he said, 'you'll be next, mudbloods,'" Ron said.

"I heard him," said Hermione, "but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Maybe Ron's right Hermione, I mean look at his family!" (Y/N) said. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries."

Ron had an idea. "Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling."

Hermione scoffed. "Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we would be breaking about 50 school rules and it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous."

In the library, Hermione pulled out a book, opening it while walking over to the three. "Here it is, the Polyjuice Potion. 'Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another.'"

"You mean if (Y/N), Harry, and I drink that, we'll turn into Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

(Y/N) cringed at the thought of turning into Pansy. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "Wicked!" Ron said and saw (Y/N)'s disgusted face. "Oh, lighten up, (Y/N)! At least Malfoy will tell us anything!" (Y/N) nodded.

"Exactly," said Hermione, "but it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion."

"How long will it take to make?" (Y/N) asked.

"A month." Hermione said plainly.

"A month?" (Y/N) questioned.

"But Hermione, if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, he could attack half the muggle-borns in the school by then." Harry pointed out.

"I know." Hermione said before going into deep thought. "But it's the only plan we've got."


	6. The Rogue Bludger

There was a game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The players flew into the field to do whatever their position made them do. A Slytherin Chaser tried to score but Wood blocked it as usual and tossed it the Gryffindor chaser. The Quaffle was knocked out of a Gryffindor Chaser's hands and a Slytherin Chaser caught it and tossed it to another. The Chaser scored and the people that supported Slytherin cheered.

"Another goal for Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced. "They lead Gryffindor 90 to 30."

The Slytherin players gather and zoom past, one tried to slap (Y/N) off of her broom but she ducked before she could get hit. (Y/N) slowly flew up and stopped but she heard someone speed fast and she turned to see Malfoy on his broom. "Alright there, scarhead?" He taunted and she glared at him. Looking away, she saw a fast Bludger try to hit her but she dodged it in time.

Wood flew up. "Watch yourself, (Y/N)!" He yelled. The Bludger was making its way back.

"Wood, look out!" But it was too late as the Bludger crashed into his broom and broke it. (Y/N) began to zoom around the field and look for the Snitch as it was the only way to avoid getting hit by the Bludger.

Hagrid watched with his binoculars. "Blimey, (Y/N)'s got herself a rogue Bludger! That's been tampered with, that has!"

Ron pulled out his broken wand and aimed it at the Bludger. "I'll stop it!" But before he could cast a spell, Harry pushed his arm down.

"No, Ron! Your wand is broken! You might end up exploding yourself!" Harry said.

"Even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit (Y/N)." Hermione said.

The Bludger began destroying some stuff as (Y/N) tried her best to avoid getting hit. She dodged before colliding and flew around and up. She paused when she saw Malfoy's smirk on his face. "Training for the ballet, (L/N)?" He taunted again but (Y/N) was focused on the Snitch that was around him.

She then ducked again to prevent getting hit with a Bludger and Malfoy ducked as well. She flew past Malfoy to get the Snitch and he followed, having seen it himself. He reached out and hit (Y/N), slowing her down a bit and he got in front of her. He went down and she followed, with the Bludger still behind her, destroying some of the wood along the way, and she ducked before colliding into something.

Malfoy looked at her. "You'll never catch me, (L/N)!"

(Y/N) did indeed caught him and was now in front of him. Malfoy caught up to her and he hit her again. They both flew up and down, and the Bludger went out and came back in, startling Malfoy and (Y/N) sped fast. The tip of Malfoy's broom collided into a piece of wood and he went back into the field flying and fell to the ground.

Alone now, (Y/N) reached out for the Snitch with her right arm, but the Bludger collided directly and broke her arm. Having kept her balance, she used her left arm instead to get it. She caught it and fell to the ground. "(Y/N) (L/N) has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan announced. She looked at her hand that held the Snitch and she grinned.

The Bludger then went down but she rolled over to the side and it kept going until her three friends plus Hagrid arrived. "Finite Incantatem!" She cried out with her wand aimed at the Bludger and it blew up.

They ran over to her, with Lockhart following and some other students included. "Thank you." (Y/N) mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"No. I think my arm is broken." (Y/N) said.

Lockhart knelt down beside her. "Not to worry, (Y/N), I will fix that arm of yours straight away."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No. Not you."

"Girl doesn't know what she's saying," said Lockhart and he pulled up her sleeve slowly, "now this won't hurt a bit." He said as (Y/N) winced in pain.

Harry and Hermione winced and Ron and Hagrid glanced at each other, wondering how bad Lockhart will mess up this time. Lockhart pulled out his wand. "Brackium Emendo!" A flash of light appeared and suddenly (Y/N) felt as if she had no bones left in her arm. Lockhart gripped her arm which moved weirdly and most people groaned in disgust. "Oh, yes well, sometimes that can happen. But the point is, you can no longer feel any pain, and very clearly, the bones are not broken."

"Broken? There's no bones left!" Hagrid said.

"Much more flexible though." Lockhart said.

In the Hospital Wing, Malfoy could be seen dramatically groaning. Madam Pompfrey hurried past. "Mr. Malfoy, stop making such a fuss. You can go, out of my way. Should have been brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back..."

"You would be able to, won't you?" Harry asked with worry in his voice.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it'll be painful." Madam Pompfrey said. "You're in for a rough night, (L/N). Regrowing bones is a nasty business." She poured something into a glass and she handed it to her." She drank it but due to the awful taste, she immediately spat it out and her teammates moved to the side and groaned. "What do you expect, pumpkin juice?"

Kill... kill...

At night, (Y/N) was trying to sleep but her eyelids shot open only to see nothing. Sitting up, she tried to focus on it. Time to kill... She blinked looked down only to see the creature that annoyed her so much.

"Hello." Dobby said.

She shook her head. "Dobby?"

"(Y/N) (L/N) should have listened to Dobby. (Y/N) (L/N) should have gone back home when she missed the train."

"It was you. You stopped the barrier from letting Ron and me through."

"Indeed, yes ma'am," said Dobby.

"You nearly got Ron and me expelled!" She whisper yelled.

"At least you would be away from here," said Dobby, "(Y/N) (L/N) must go home. Dobby thought his Bludger would make (Y/N) (L/N) see-"

"Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby feels most aggrieved, ma'am. Dobby had to iron his hands."

"You better clear off before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

Dobby hopped out of the bed and (Y/N) stood up. "Dobby is used to death threats, ma'am. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me?"

"Not kill you, ma'am! Never kill you! Dobby remembers how it ways before (Y/N) (L/N) triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We house-elves were treated like vermin, ma'am, of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin."

He began to cry and (Y/N) stared at him. She sighed. "Why do you wear that thing, Dobby?"

"This, ma'am? It is a mark of the house-elf's enslavement. Dobby can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes." A loud noise could be heard and Dobby hopped on the bed. "Listen, listen! Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts! (Y/N) (L/N) must not stay here, now that history is to repeat itself!"

"Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?"

Dobby gasped. "I shouldn't have said that!" He grabbed a bottle and began to hit himself with him. "Bad Dobby!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop, Dobby!" She grabbed the bottle away from him and grabbed the collar of his clothes. "Tell me. When did this happen before? Who's doing it now?"

"Dobby cannot say, ma'am, Dobby only wants (Y/N) (L/N) to be safe."

"No, Dobby. Tell me, who is it?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished. (Y/N) saw shadows of people coming in and she got back down on the bed pretended she was asleep. "Put him here," she heard, "what happened?"

"There has been another attack," said Dumbledore.

"I think he's been petrified, Madam Pompfrey" said McGonagall, "look. Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker."

He? A picture? (Y/N) only knew of one boy that took pictures: Colin Creevey.

"What can this mean, Albus?"

"It means that our students are in great danger."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open again."

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked. She and Harry sat on the floor of a bathroom while (Y/N) and Ron stood by a stall.

"Of course," said Ron as if he was not surprised, "don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must have opened it when he was at school here. Now he's taught Draco how to do it."

"Maybe," said Hermione, "we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

"Enlighten me," began Ron, "why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight in the middle of the girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?"

Hermione chuckled. "No. No one ever comes in here."

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?"

Suddenly, a girl with pigtails and round shaped glasses appeared as a ghost. "Moaning Myrtle." Hermione repeated.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" The girl shouted, startling Ron. She flew up. "I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?" She screamed and went back in a stall and into the toilet.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said.


	7. Parseltongue

Everyone chatted amongst themselves in some room. "Gather round!" A voice yelled, which belonged to Lockhart. "Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" He asked as he walked. "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves. As I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works." He took off his cloak and tossed it to the girls and they gasped.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Everyone turned to see Snape slowly walking up. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through him, never fear." He pulled out his wand and they walked closer to each other.

When they were right in front of each other, they raised their wands to their faces, put them back down, did a little bow, then turned around and slowly walked away from each other. They then turned around with their wands aimed at each other. "One, two, three." Lockhart began.

"EX-PELLIARMUS!" Snape yelled and casted the slowest Expelliarmus in history, yet Lockhart still failed to defend it and not only was he disarmed, but he was knocked down.

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron laughed while Hermione watched with worry. "Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

Ron scoffed. "Who cares?"

Lockhart stood up. "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do, and if I had wanted to stop you, it would've been only too easy."

Snape ignored what he said. "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor." He then smirked at Lockhart.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!" Lockhart said. "Let's have a volunteer pair. Ah, (L/N), Weasley! How about you?"

(Y/N) made her way up but Ron couldn't go for obvious reasons. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending (L/N) to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?" He shrugged. "Malfoy, perhaps?" He did a dramatic turn and gestured for Malfoy to get up.

(Y/N) and Malfoy began to walk towards each other. "Good luck, (L/N)." Lockhart said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Wands at the ready."

They lifted their wands to their faces. "Scared, (L/N)?"

"You wish."

They put down their wands, refused to bow and turned away and walked away from each other.

"On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here. One, two-"

"Everte statum!" Malfoy shouted and the spell sent (L/N) back flying. Malfoy and Snape smirked while Crabbe cackled.

She growled and got back up. "Rictusempra!" Malfoy was also sent flying back as well, landing on his butt and right in front of Snape, who glared at him and dragged him by the collar to get him up.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart exclaimed.

"Serpensortia!" A snake suddenly appeared.

(Y/N) paused and began to walk towards it as it hissed. "Don't move, (L/N), I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said.

"Allow me, Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!" However, this sent the snake up and came back down more aggressive.

She tried to stop it but everyone around her seemed to be in shock. The snake then turned to Justin, a Hufflepuff boy, and he stepped back in fear.

"Vipera Evanesca." Snape muttered and the snake vanished.

Everyone glanced at (Y/N). "What are you playing at?" Justin asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. Everyone stared at her.

After all that, (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurtled back to the common room. "You're a Parselmouth!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the back of (Y/N)'s robe. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" (Y/N) asked.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione said.

"I know. I accidentally set a python on my cousin Madison at the zoo once." (Y/N) told them. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Once. But so what? I bet loads of people here could do it."

"No, they can't," said Harry, "it's not a very common gift, (Y/N). This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"That's what you said to it!" Ron said.

"You were there! You heard it!" (Y/N) said.

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Harry said.

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize- how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know, (Y/N), but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something." Hermione said. "Listen to me, (Y/N). There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly. Now the whole school's gonna think you're his great great great granddaughter or something." Ron said.

"But I'm not!" (Y/N) snapped. "I can't be."

"He lived a thousand years ago," said Hermione, "for all we know, you could be."

The students weren't taking the revelation of (Y/N)'s ability to speak Parseltongue very well, especially the Hufflepuffs. While the four studied together, (Y/N) felt eyes on her and whispers and she turned around to see the Hufflepuffs looking at her, and they turned away. She looked back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all shrugged and gave her a small smile. Turning again, she saw another group of Hufflepuffs staring at her and they too looked away. In the corner, she saw Ginny staring at her as well before she turned away.

(Y/N) couldn't focus anymore, she couldn't be here, hating the negative attention she was receiving. "I'll see you back in the common room." She slammed her book shut and walked out of the room, trying her best to ignore all the stares she was receiving.

Once she was outside, she heard the strange voice once again. I want blood. She touched the wall. They all must die... kill... kill... kill... time to kill...

(Y/N) walked and saw another strange sight. Nearly Headless Nick seemed to be petrified, he had a fearful look on his face. Then she saw Justin, who was also petrified and was on the ground. Kneeling beside him, she grasped his hand, but then someone appeared. "Caught in the act." Filch said. "I'll have you out this time, (L/N). Mark my words."

"No, Mr. Filch! You don't understand-" she then sighed and noticed spiders fleeing again.

McGonagall appeared. "Professor, I swear I didn't-" (Y/N) tried to defend herself but McGonagall spoke over her.

"This is out of my hands, (L/N)." McGonagall said apologetically.

McGonagall took her to Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." McGonagall said. (Y/N) walked to the door, and it had some sort of bird in it. "Sherbet Lemon." McGonagall said and the door turned into a staircase, which (Y/N) stepped on.

Opening the door, she walked in. "Professor Dumbledore?" She called out and closed the door, walking further inside his office. She saw the Sorting Hat on top of a bookshelf.

"Bee in your bonnet, (L/N)?" It asked her.

"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house."

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place," said the hat, "but I stand by what I said last year. You would have done well in Slytherin."

"You're wrong." She said before walking away.

She saw a phoenix and she grinned. Suddenly, it burst into flames, startling her. And so did another voice.

"(Y/N)." The girl looked up to see Dumbledore standing by the rail.

"Professor," said (Y/N), "your bird, there was nothing I could do. He just caught fire."

"And about time too," said Dumbledore, "he's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day." She looked confused and he continued. "Fawkes is a phoenix, (Y/N). They burst into flames when it is time for them to die, and then they are reborn from the ashes." They both watch Fawkes being reborn from the ashes. "Ah, fascinating creature, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers,"

Suddenly, someone entered. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! Wait, listen!" They both turn to see Hagrid. "Professor Dumbledore sir, it wasn't (Y/N)."

"Hagrid-"

"I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Ministry of Magic."

"Hagrid! Relax. I do not believe that (Y/N) attacked anyone."

"Of course you don't- oh. Right, well, I'll, I'll just wait outside then." And Hagrid left.

"You don't think it was me, professor?" (Y/N) asked.

"No, (Y/N). I do not think it was you." She nodded. "But I must ask you. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

(Y/N) thought of telling him about Parseltongue and the voices, but she chose not to. She shook her head. "No, sir. Nothing."

He nodded. "Very well then. Off you go."

She left.


	8. Interrogating Draco Malfoy

It was nearing Christmas. (Y/N), Harry, and Ron sat together in the Great Hall and Hermione came to them with a plate consisting of three cupcakes and sat down next to (Y/N). “Everything’s set, we just need a bit of who you’re changing into.” Hermione whispered to the three.

“Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.” (Y/N) said and Harry and Ron nodded.

"We also need to make sure that the real Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I've got it all worked out," said Hermione and she grabbed the cupcakes, "I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple but powerful. Now, once they're asleep, hide them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and put on their uniforms."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron glanced at each other. "Whose hair are you ripping out, then?" Ron asked.

"I've already got mine," Hermione pulled out a small vial, "Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. I got this off her robes. I'm going to go check on the Polyjuice Potion. Make sure that Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle find these."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron hid in a corner and Ron cleared his throat, but (Y/N) held her arm out, stopping Ron. "Ron, maybe I should do it." She said and pulled out her own wand.

"Yeah, right," said Ron who put his wand back.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The cupcakes levitated in the air. The door opened and the three moved to ensure they don't get caught, and Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle can be seen walking with a bunch of sweets in their arms. Pansy noticed the levitating sweets and she pointed it to Crabbe and Goyle. "Cool!" Crabbe said and the three grabbed it and ate it. The three were nodding to each other, having found it delicious, then they fell asleep.

"How thick could you get?" Ron muttered.

"Come on, let's get them." (Y/N) said before running off to pluck a strand of Pansy's hair and Harry and Ron followed.

In the lavatory, Hermione poured the Polyjuice Potion into four glasses for the four of them. "We'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves." She said and handed it to them. "Add the hairs," she said and they all added it.

Ron groaned in disgust and looked away. "Essence of Crabbe."

"Cheers." Hermione said and the four clanked their glasses together and drank.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron dropped the glass and ran off to a stall.

"Me too," said Hermione and she dropped the glass and ran off.

Harry then also dropped the glass and ran off, however he didn't say anything.

(Y/N) remained by the sinks and then dropped the glass, clutching her stomach together as if she was about to vomit. She leaned closer to a sink and she watched as her hands began to feel and look weird, and looked in the mirror to see her face transforming and becoming Pansy., touching her face.

She turned around and saw Harry and Ron as Goyle and Crabbe walking out of the stalls. "(Y/N)?" Ron said, but in Crabbe's voice.

"Harry. Ron." (Y/N) said in Pansy's voice.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"But where's Hermione?" (Y/N) asked.

"I- I don't think I'm going. You go on without me." Hermione said.

"Hermione, are you okay?" (Y/N) asked.

"Just go. You're wasting time." She said.

(Y/N) looked at the boys. "Come on." She said and they ran off.

"I think the Slytherin common room's this way." Harry said as the three tried to make their way.

"Okay." Ron said and the two followed him.

Percy walked in the hallway. "Excuse me."

Ron gasped. He then felt a nudge by (Y/N).

He cleared his throat and spoke in Crabbe's voice. "What are you doing down here"

Percy approached them and glared at Ron/Crabbe. "I happen to be a school prefect. You on the other hand have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. What are your names again?"

"Uhhh-"

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, where have you three been?" They turn around to see Draco Malfoy approaching them. "Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" He stopped and looked at Harry. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

"Um, reading." Harry said and took off his glasses.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him. "Reading? I didn't know you could read." He then turned to Percy. "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Percy said.

The four walked away.

In the Slytherin common room, Malfoy plopped down on the couch. "Well, sit down." He said to (Y/N), Harry, and Ron and they sat. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding World. All of them." Ron clenched his knuckles. "What's wrong with you, Crabbe?"

Harry nudged Ron. "Stomachache."

"The same thing goes to the Potters. You would think that Potter boy in our year would be a mudblood if you looked at his surname and his interest in Muggle things. It blows my mind they were a pure-blood family at one point, during his father's generation. Not to mention they are still a highly respected family. Unbelievable. It's all because of the amount of money they have that makes them so respectable." Malfoy continued, prompting Harry to glare at Malfoy, but unlike Ron, he managed to restrain himself from acting.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks. I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that has ever happened to this place."

Somehow, (Y/N) immediately lost her temper. "You're wrong!" She exclaimed.

Everyone stared at her. Malfoy got up. "What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Well, do you?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)?" (Y/N) said.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and he let out a laugh. "Good one, Pansy. You're absolutely right. Saint (L/N)! And people actually think she's the Heir of Slytherin?"

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all." (Y/N) said.

"You know I don't, Pansy. I told you yesterday." Malfoy said, walking over to a table and grabbing a small box. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He shook the box. "Is this yours?"

She shook her head and he put the box in his pocket.

"But my father did say this. It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope it's Granger." Ron grew mad and instantly got up, but (Y/N) and Harry held him back. "What's the matter with you three? You're acting very odd."

"It's his stomachache." Harry said. He turned to Ron. "Calm down." He whispered.

Ron looked at (Y/N) and saw that she was transforming back. "Scar."

"Hair." Harry said to Ron, as the red hair was coming back.

"Eyes." (Y/N) said to Harry, noticing his green eyes were also coming back.

The three then ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Malfoy shouted.

They were back in the lavatory. "That was close!" Ron said.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you!" (Y/N) said.

"Go away!" Hermione said.

Moaning Myrtle appeared. "Wait till you see. It's awful." She giggled.

"Hermione?" Harry pushed the door open.

Harry squinted but (Y/N)'s and Ron's eyes widened at the sight. Harry reached for his glasses and put it on.

"Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations? It was cat hair I plucked off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes." She turned around and the three saw Hermione turned into a cat. Myrtle giggled. "Look at my face."

"Look at your tail!" Ron said.

The three were walking upstairs. "Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked (Y/N) and Harry.

"She should be out of the hospital in a few days." Harry said.

"When she stops coughing up fur balls." (Y/N) said.

They stopped when they noticed a puddle. "What's this?" (Y/N) asked.

They then ran into a hallway and noticed the flood was still there. "Yuck!" Ron groaned.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry said.

In the bathroom, they hear Myrtle crying by the window. "Come to throw something else at me?" She asked.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me," said Myrtle, "here I am, minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you," said Ron, "I mean, it'll just go right through you."

Myrtle flew in front of Ron. "Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"But who threw it at you anyway?" (Y/N) asked.

"I don't know," said Myrtle, "I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." She then went away.

(Y/N) noticed a black book on the ground and she felt as if she had seen that book before. She picked it up and waved it off to get the water out of it.

Later, (Y/N) chose to examine the book and the first page said it was a diary. She flipped through the pages, closed it, looked at the back which said Tom Marvolo Riddle. She opened the book, grabbed a quill and dipped it in some ink and lifted it up above the book. An ink fell off the tip of the quill and it vanished in the pages. She turned to the next page and dipped her quill in the ink and began writing in it.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N)." She wrote. It vanished and something immediately came up.

Hello (Y/N) (L/N). My name is Tom Riddle.

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Yes.

"Can you tell me?"

No. But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years ago.

The pages flipped on its own and on the top right corner of a page said 13th June. She grabbed the book and then she was starting to get sucked in the book and in a second she was gone.

(Y/N) looked around her. It looked really odd, but she recognized it as Hogwarts back in the day. Approaching a staircase, she saw a tall teenage boy with dark hair who looked older than her standing and looking up. "Excuse me, could you tell me what's going on here?" (Y/N) asked as she walked up the steps. "Are you Tom Riddle? Hello, can you hear me?"

She realized that he probably couldn't, and to her right she saw a group of men going down the stairs and carrying a covered stretcher with an arm sticking out.

"Riddle!" She heard a familiar voice call and both (Y/N) and Tom Riddle whipped their heads around to see Dumbledore. "Come."

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom Riddle walked up the stairs.

"Dumbledore?" (Y/N) mumbled.

"It is not wise to be wandering around this late hour, Tom," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor, I suppose, I had to see for myself if the rumors were true." Tom said.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom. They are true."

"About the school as well? I wouldn't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, professor?"

"I understand, Tom, but I'm afraid. Headmaster Dippet may have no choice."

"Sir, if it all stopped, if the person responsible was caught." Tom said.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No sir. Nothing."

"Very well then. Off you go."

"Good night, sir." And Tom walked up the stairs.

(Y/N) followed him then he pulled out his wand, looked around and opened the door. "Evening Hagrid." Tom said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone."

"You can't. You don't understand." Hagrid said.

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one. Never."

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now stand aside."

"No!"

"Stand aside, Hagrid!"

"No!"

"Cistem Aperio!" Tom waved his wand around and the box opened to reveal a spider coming out. "Arania exumai!"

"Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrid tried to chase after the spider but Tom stopped him by pointing his wand at him.

"I can't let you go. They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled." He said.

(Y/N) held a hand out. "Hagrid!" She felt as she was being brought back to reality. The door then closed. "Hagrid!"

(Y/N) was sent back to the chair and she almost stumbled backwards. She took a couple of deep breaths, thinking of what just happened. "Woah." She got up and ran off.


	9. Follow The Spiders

“It was Hagrid,” said (Y/N) to her three friends when they all walked out together, and Hermione finally recovered from her cat state, “Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago.”

Neither Harry, Ron, or Hermione bought it so easily. “It can’t be Hagrid, it just can’t be.” Hermione said, shaking her head repeatedly.

Ron nodded. “We don’t even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me.”

“The monster had killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?” (Y/N) said.

”Look, Hagrid’s our friend. Why don’t we just go and ask him about it?” Harry suggested.

“That would be a cheerful visit,” said Ron, “‘Hello Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?’”

Hagrid walked behind Ron. “Mad and hairy? You wouldn’t be talking about me now, would you?” He asked and the four turned their heads at them.

”No.” They all said at once then glanced at each other uncomfortably.

”What’s that you’ve got, Hagrid?” (Y/N) tried to change the topic.

Hagrid lifted the thing he held. “Oh, it’s uh, Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, you know. Now, according to Professor Sprout, they’ve still got a bit of growing up to do. But once their acne’s cleared up, we’ll be able to chop them up and stew them and then we’ll tet those people down at the hospital unpetrified.”

The four nodded and Hagrid continued speaking. “In the meantime, though, you four, had best be looking after yourselves, all right?” They nodded again and he walked away, and saw Neville running past. “Hello, Neville.”

Neville looked as if he was scared and something awful had just happened. “(Y/N)! Parvati, Padma, and Lavender told me to get you! I don’t know who did it, but you’d better come! Cone on!”

He led the four into the girls’ dormitory, specifically (Y/N)’s. which she also shared with Hermione, the Patil twins and Lavender. They paused when they all noticed how messy her dorm was. Smashed glass and crumbled papers all over the ground, broken picture frames, teared papers and even her own bed was trashed. Feathers flew around in the air and it seemed her room was ruined not too long ago. Izzy was simply sitting on the table hooting with a blank expression.

(Y/N) took a few deep breaths and walked over, trying to look for the diary. “It had to be a Gryffindor,” said Hermione, “nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn’t a student.”

”Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something.” Ron said.

”And they found it.” (Y/N) said looking to the three. “Tom Riddle’s diary is gone.”

Wood spoke to his teammates before the next game began. “All right, listen up,” said Wood, “we play our game, Hufflepuff doesn’t stand a chance.” The team got up and grabbed their brooms to walk to the field. “We’re stronger, quicker and smarter.”

”And not to mention they’re dead scared that (Y/N) will petrify them if they fly anywhere near her.” One of the twins said.

”Well, that too.” Wood said. They walk out of a tent to greet McGonagall who made her way towards the team. “Professor McGonagall.”

”This match has been canceled.” McGonagall said.

”You can’t cancel Quidditch.” Wood said confused.

”Silence, Wood,” said McGonagall sharply, “you and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower. Now. (L/N), you and I will find Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. There’s something the three of you have to see.” She said as (Y/N)’s teammates left and (Y/N) nodded.

They both found Harry and Ron and McGonagall led the three in the hospital wing. “I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock.” She said. The three moved closer and their eyes widened and mouths gaped when they noticed a familiar girl with bushy brown hair had become petrified.

“No...” Harry breathed out and (Y/N) gasped. “Hermione!” Ron muttered. They all noticed how her right arm was out and her right hand was clenched as if she was holding something earlier. (Y/N) instantly grasped her best friend’s hand.

”She was found near the library along with this,” said McGonagall, holding up a mirror, “does it mean anything to either of you?”

The three shook their heads. “No.” (Y/N) said, her hand remained holding Hermione’s.

McGonagall entered the Gryffindor common room. “Could I have your attention, please?” Everyone looked at her. “Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately. All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening. All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions.” She folded the parchment. “I should tell you this, unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely the school will be closed.” She then left.

(Y/N) turned to Harry and Ron. “We’ve got to talk to Hagrid, I can’t believe it’s him, but if he did set the monster loose last time, he’ll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. That’s a start.”

”But you heard McGonagall!” Ron said. “We’re not allowed to leave the tower except for class.”

(Y/N) thought for a second. “I think it’s time to get my dad’s old cloak out again.”

(Y/N) stood between Harry and Ron as they were huddled together under her invisibility cloak, slowly approaching Hagrid’s hut. She knocked on the door and for a few seconds there was no response, until Hagrid kicked the door open with a crossbow aimed at seemingly no one. “Hello?” Then the three took the cloak off and Hagrid put down the crossbow.

”What’s that for?” Harry asked.

”Oh, nothing. I was expecting, uh, it doesn’t matter. Come on in. I just made a pot of tea.” Hagrid said.

Once they got in, Hagrid poured tea and allowed it to overflow. “Hagrid, are you okay?” (Y/N) asked.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." Hagrid said.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" She asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Oh yeah. I heard about that, alright."

"Look, we have to ask you something," said (Y/N), "do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sighed. "What you had to understand about that is-" He was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door and Fang began to bark. "Quick, under the cloak." The three reached for the cloak. "Don't say a word, be quiet, the three of you."

Standing by the wall, Ron grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around him, Harry, and (Y/N) and they all turned invisible. The three watched Hagrid opened the door but lower his crossbow down when he noticed Dumbledore and a man stood next to him. "Professor Dumbledore sir."

"Good evening, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "I wonder, could we?" He gestured to himself and the man behind him.

"Of course, come in, come in." Hagrid said and they both came in.

"That's dad's boss," said Ron to (Y/N), "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Bad business Hagrid, very bad business, had to come" said Fudge, "three attacks on muggle-borns, things have gone far enough, the Ministry's got to act."

"But I never- you know I never, Professor!" Hagrid said.

"I want it understood, Cornelius," began Dumbledore, "that Hagrid has my full confidence."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him, I've got to take him."

"Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy standing outside. "Already here, Fudge? Good."

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid glared at Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy walked in the hut. "Believe me," he began, looking around the hut, "I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your," the three took a few steps back as Mr. Malfoy came close to them, "you call this a house?" He turned to Dumbledore and Fudge. "No. I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here."

"Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked.

"The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out a folded parchment, "this is an order of suspension. You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you'd rather lost your touch. Well. what with all these attacks, there'll be no muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school."

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away!" Hagrid spoke up. "Take him away and the muggle-borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words, there'll be killings next!"

Mr. Malfoy looked at Hagrid. "You think so?"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "if the governors desire my removal, I will of course, step aside." He walked over to Mr. Malfoy. "However, you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it." He looked at where (Y/N), Harry, and Ron were hiding and it felt as if he knew they were there.

Mr. Malfoy followed his gaze but saw nothing. "Admirable sentiments. Shall we?" Then he opened the door and Dumbledore walked out. "Fudge?"

"Come, Hagrid." Fudge said and Hagrid began to walk out. "Well? If anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup, that would lead them right. That's all I have to say. Oh and someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away."

Fang growled and Fudge walked out of the hut. "Good boy." He said to the dog.

Once everyone was gone, the three pulled the cloak off. "Hagrid's right," said Ron, "with Dumbledore gone there'll be an attack a day."

But (Y/N) was more focused on what Hagrid said earlier. "Look." Both boys turned to follow her gaze and watched a bunch of spiders fleeing out of the hut into the window. "Come on," she said and she walked out, grabbing a big lamp and got outside of the hut with the boys following her. "Come on, Fang!" And he followed as well.

They were all looking at the trail of the spiders and noticed that it was going somewhere. "Come on." (Y/N) said again.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

She looked at him. "You heard what Hagrid said, follow the spiders."

"They're heading to the Dark Forest!" Ron pointed out fearfully. "Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?"

They walked in the Dark Forest with (Y/N) and Fang leading them. Ron could be heard breathing heavily in fear and Harry looked uncomfortable as well watching the spiders right by them. "(Y/N), I don't like this," said Ron, "(Y/N), I don't like this at all!"

"Shush!" (Y/N) only responded.

They stopped when they noticed all of the spiders were going under a cave. "Can we go back now?" Ron asked.

But his wish wasn't granted. "Come on," said (Y/N) who walked in the cave.

After a moment of silent walking, they heard a loud noise. "Who is it?" A deep voice asked.

"Don't panic." (Y/N) said to the boys.

"Hagrid?" The voice asked. "Is that you?"

"We're friends of Hagrid's." (Y/N) said. Suddenly, huge spider legs came out and the three walked backwards. A big spider showed up and stared at the three. "And you? You're Aragog, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Aragog, "Hagrid has never sent men or women into our hollow before."

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks." (Y/N) said. "They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before."

Aragog hissed. "That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Then you're not the monster."

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler."

Ron's fear grew and he tightly gripped (Y/N)'s sleeve. “(Y/N)!"

"Shush!" She looked at Aragog. "But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50 years ago?"

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog said. "It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"But have you seen it?"

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me."

Ron whimpered.

"The girl was discovered in a bathroom." Aragog continued. "When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."

This time, Harry was the one to grip (Y/N)'s sleeve. "(Y/N)!"

She turned to him. "What?" She snapped, starting to get annoyed.

He and Ron pointed up and saw a bunch of huge spiders that seemed to make their way towards them. (Y/N) took a deep breath. "Well, thank you. We'll just go."

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst." Aragog said and the spiders approached them. "Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."

"Can we panic now?" Ron mumbled and a big spider appeared behind them.

(Y/N) swung the lamp and hit the spider to make way. She dropped the lamp and she and Harry pulled out their wands. "Know any spells?" Ron asked.

"One," said (Y/N), "but it's not powerful enough for all of them."

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron exclaimed.

Suddenly, the sound of a car could be heard and the Ford Anglia appeared, driving off some of the spiders away and the doors opened on its own. "Let's go!" (Y/N) said. Harry got in the back seat with Fang while Ron sat in the driver's seat. "Arania exumai!" (Y/N) casted, sending a spider back then she got in the passenger's seat. A spider landed on the car and Ron freaked out. "Go!"

Ron drove and the car went backwards, going up a little high and the spider fell off. "Glad we're out of there." Ron said, but suddenly the spider came back, destroying the window and grabbed Ron who began screaming. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the spider. "Arania exumai!" And the spider was sent back flying.

"Thanks for that." Ron said.

"Don't mention it." Harry said.

They all turned to see much more spiders approaching the car. "Get us out of here." (Y/N) said. "NOW!"

Ron pulled down the lever and the car went backwards.

"Come on, come on! Move faster!"

"Come on, go!" Ron pulled the lever up and the car began to accelerate, with the spiders still following them. "Get us in the air!"

Ron tried to get the car up, but he couldn't. "The flying gear's jammed!"

"Come on, pull!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Ron yelled.

They were approaching more spiders and (Y/N) and Ron pulled the lever together and this time the car was now in the air. The car went back down with a little crash. (Y/N), Ron, Harry, and Fang all got out and was now right by Hagrid's hut. "Follow the spiders, follow the spiders." Ron said. "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!"

The car doors closed on its own and began to make its way back to the Dark Forest.

"What was the point of sending us in there, anyway?" Harry asked. "What have we found out?"

"We know one thing," said (Y/N), "Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."


	10. The Chamber of Secrets

In the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ron stood together on one side of the bed while on the other side (Y/N) had picked up the withered flowers and replaced it with new ones by Hermione's bed and she sat on the bed. "Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever."

(Y/N) gripped Hermione's hand and began stroking it with her thumb then felt something. Moving her hand away, she noticed a clutched piece of paper in her left hand. She pulled it away and unfolded it to read the contents in the paper. Perhaps they would find a clue there?

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Ron. This is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked. Come on." (Y/N), Harry, and Ron left the Hospital Wing to read what she wrote in a more private place. "Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meets this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it" She read out and looked at the boys. "This is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake."

"But if it kills people by looking in the eye, why is it no one is dead?" Ron asked.

(Y/N) turned and thought for a while and noticed all three of their reflections on the glass. "Because no one did look it in the eye," she concluded, "not directly, at least. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin, Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he couldn't die again. And Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along."

"And Mrs. Norris?" Ron said. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) thought of the day she was petrified and remembered stepping on a puddle. "The water." She mumbled. "There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection." The boys nodded and (Y/N) looked at the paper again, walking beside a small fire and they followed her. "Spiders flee before it. It all fits."

"But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would have seen it." Harry asked.

(Y/N) showed them the paper. On the bottom right corner, she recognized it as Hermione's handwriting and it said pipes. "Hermione's answered that one too."

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing!" Ron said.

"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl 50 years ago? She died in a bathroom? What if she never left?" (Y/N) said.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. "Moaning Myrtle."

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "All students must return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately." It was McGonagall's and the three decided to go to where they weren't supposed to go. They hid by a wall and listened to the professors. "As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized, a student has been taken to the chamber by the monster itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this the end of Hogwarts."

Everyone saw Lockhart who arrived late. "So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said.

"My moment? What are you talking about?" Lockhart asked confused

Snape smirked. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Lockhart stared and McGonagall smirked. "That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills after all are legend."

"Very well," said Lockhart, "I'll just be in my office getting, um, getting ready."

Madam Pompfrey looked at McGonagall once Lockhart walked away. "Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasley." McGonagall answered.

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron listened with horror as their eyes widened and mouth gaped in shock. The professors walked away and the three read the message on the wall.

Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever

Ron whimpered while read the message out. "Ginny."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron decided to give Lockhart a visit. "Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the chamber." (Y/N) said. "At least we can tell him what we know." They ran upstairs to his office and opened the door. "Professor! We have some information for you." They froze when they saw Lockhart looked like he was leaving. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked sharply.

"Uh, well yes, urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go." Lockhart said.

The three glared at him. "What about my sister?" Ron shouted at him.

"Well, um, as to that most unfortunate, no one regrets more than I." Lockhart said.

The three stepped forward. "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Harry exclaimed.

Lockhart shoved some papers in his bag. "I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the job description-"

"You're running away?" (Y/N) asked. "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading!" Lockhart said.

"You wrote them!" (Y/N) said.

"My dear girl!" Lockhart yelled. "do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done those things."

(Y/N)'s face was marked with anger the next second, having been able to process what he said. "You're a fraud," she began, "you've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

Lockhart looked at Ron. "Yes, now that you mentioned it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you." Lockhart grabbed his wand but he was too late as (Y/N), Harry, and Ron all had their wands pointed at him.

"Don't even think about it." (Y/N) said and Lockhart dropped his wand.

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron brought Lockhart to the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was, to ask her about how she died. The four slowly walked in with Lockhart in front and the wands of the three pointed at him in case he tried to attack or escape. Myrtle was crying until she noticed a group of people walked in. "Who's there?" She then smiled when she noticed Harry was among them. "Hello, Harry. What do you want?"

Myrtle may or may not have grown a crush on Harry during the times the four hung out in her bathroom for the Polyjuice Potion, as between the two boys in the group of four, Harry was the nicer once towards her.

(Y/N) glanced at Harry and nodded at him as if she was telling him to be the one doing all the asking. He caught on and nodded back before looking back at Myrtle. “To ask you how you died." Harry said.

"Oh. It was dreadful," said Myrtle, "it happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" (Y/N) asked.

"I don't know, I was distraught!" Myrtle snapped. "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I died."

"Just like that?" Harry asked. "How?"

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over there by that sink." Myrtle pointed at a specific sink and they all looked at it. Myrtle then flew away.

(Y/N) walked over the sink and Harry and Ron still had their wands aimed at Lockhart. She touched the top part of the sink and looked down at it. She tried to turn on the faucet but nothing came out, and she noticed there was a serpent engraved on the side of the faucet. "This is it." She looked at the boys. "This is it. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something, (Y/N)," said Ron, "say something in Parseltongue."

She looked at the sink and said to open in Parseltongue. It was beginning to open, with the top part going up and the sinks separating to reveal the entrance, with a sink going down and stuck under a vent and there was a hole that they seem to had to go down. They looked down and it was quite far.

"Excellent, (Y/N)," said Lockhart, "well then, I'll just be um, there's no need for me to stay!" He tried to run off but the three managed to get a hold of him.

"Yes, there is!" (Y/N) said, pushing Lockhart forward and he almost fell. The three aimed their wands at him again. "You first."

"Now kids, what good will it do?" Lockhart asked.

"Better you than us." Ron said.

Lockhart nodded. "But- obviously yes." He turned around. "Sure you don't want to test it first?"

Ron pushed him forward with his wand and Lockhart fell down and into the tunnel and he landed on the ground. "It's really quite filthy down here." He spoke to them from below.

"Alright," she nodded to the boys, "let's go."

"Oh, Harry," said Myrtle and all three of them looked at her. "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes and glared at her while Ron looked at her with disgust on his face.

"Um, thanks Myrtle." Harry said uncomfortably.

Harry jumped in first to not hear any more weird comments from Myrtle and (Y/N) followed second and Ron jumped in last. The three screamed as they went down the tunnel. Harry tried to get up before he landed on the filthy ground but this proved to be a bad idea as he ended up tripping and fell face down on the ground. As he tried to get up, (Y/N) flew out of the tunnel and fell right on top of him, his face making contact with the dirty ground for the second time.

(Y/N) rolled away from him in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks burning red as she got up, but unbeknownst to her, Harry was blushing as well. "I'm so sorry!" (Y/N) exclaimed as Harry got up.

"Don't worry." Harry said, trying to get the dirt off his robes.

Then, (Y/N), Harry, and Ron aimed their wands at Lockhart again. Ron groaned in disgust. "Now remember," said (Y/N), "any sign of movement, close your eyes straightaway." (Y/N) walked in while Harry and Ron remained to watch Lockhart.

"Go on." Ron said. Lockhart walked and Harry and Ron followed behind.

"This way." (Y/N) said and the four ran into a strange area.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"It looks like a snake." Lockhart said.

"It's a snakeskin." (Y/N) said, walking by the snakeskin. Harry then walked over beside (Y/N) to examine the snakeskin as well.

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron, "Whatever shed this must be 60 feet long. Or more."

Lockhart suddenly "fainted" beside Ron. Everyone looked at him, and Ron looked up at (Y/N) after examining Lockhart. "Heart of a lion, this one." Ron said.

Suddenly, Lockhart got back up and snatched Ron's wand away from him and pointed it at (Y/N). "The adventure ends here, kids. But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. So, you first, Ms. (L/N). Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!"

However, due to Lockhart snatching a broken wand, his Memory Charm backfired and it sent Lockhart flying up until he collided with the cave and landed hard on the ground, causing something that can be compared to an earthquake. The cave began to rumble and dust and huge rocks began to fall out. Harry grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and immediately made a move to drag themselves to a safe place and they fell to the ground with (Y/N) beneath him, keeping covered by Harry as the huge rocks passed by them.

Ron began to cough. "(Y/N)! HARRY!" He yelled from the other side.

(Y/N) and Harry got up and ran to a small hole to check on Ron. "RON!“ Harry yelled back.

“RON, ARE YOU OKAY?" (Y/N) asked.

"I'm fine." Ron said.

Lockhart then regained consciousness besides Ron. "Hello. Who are you?"

Ron glanced at him. "Um, Ron Weasley."

"Really? And who am I?"

Ron stared at (Y/N) and Harry. "Lockhart's Memory Charm backfired! He hasn't got a clue who he is!"

"It's an odd sort of place, isn't it?" Lockhart grabbed a rock. "Do you live here?"

Ron grabbed the rock. "No."

"Really?" But Lockhart never got the answer as Ron knocked him out by hitting his head with the rock.

Ron looked at (Y/N) and Harry. "What do I do now?"

"You wait here, and try to shift some of this rock so we can get back through." (Y/N) said and she turned to Harry. "You too, Harry. Help Ron out and shift the rocks with him as well. I'll go on and find Ginny."

"Okay." Harry and Ron said in unison and (Y/N) began to walk away, drawing her wand while doing so.

She noticed a door that had snakes all over it. She spoke in Parseltongue to open the door and it did, the snakes moving around to unlock it. The door opened and (Y/N) slowly walked in, going down a ladder and hopping off. In the Chamber of Secrets, she saw a bunch of statues of serpents every where. On the ground was Ginny Weasley unconscious. "Ginny." (Y/N) breathed out and she began sprinting towards her.

She then knelt down beside her. "Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead! Wake up, wake up! Please, wake up!" She pleaded.

"She won't wake." A voice said and (Y/N) looked up to see Tom Riddle who began walking towards her.

"Tom, Tom Riddle. What do you mean she won't wake?" (Y/N) asked. "She's not-"

"She's still alive, but only just." Tom Riddle said.

"Are you a ghost?" She asked.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for 50 years." He answered.

(Y/N) touched her hand. "She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead! Wake up! You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk."

"It won't come until it's called."

(Y/N) looked up and saw that her wand that she absent mindedly dropped was in the hands of Tom Riddle. "Give me back my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it." He said.

"Listen, we've got to go, we've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, (Y/N). You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes, (Y/N). It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. She couldn't. She wouldn't."

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on mudbloods and Filch's cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"Why?"

"Because I told her to. You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom, and then who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?"

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was at school so I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my 16 year old self in its pages so that one day, I will be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well you haven't finished it this time. In a few house, the Mandrake Draught will be ready. And everyone who was petrified will be alright again."

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target has been you. How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He declared.

Tom Riddle turned around and began writing his own name with (Y/N)'s wand.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved his hand around and the letters started to move around.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin." (Y/N) muttered out in disbelief. Tom Riddle looked at her. "You're Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name?" He snapped "No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me."

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him."

Tom Riddle and (Y/N) glared at each other and suddenly a phoenix could be heard. They both look to see Fawkes arrive with the Sorting Hat. "Fawkes?" She mumbled and the phoenix dropped the hat and (Y/N) caught it.

He scoffed with a slightly amused expression. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A songbird and an old hat."

Tom Riddle walked away and began to unleash the basilisk. (Y/N) turned to him. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous (Y/N) (L/N)."

The basilisk appeared and (Y/N) instantly turned around and began to run for her life. "Parseltongue won't save you now, (L/N). It only obeys me." Tom said.

The basilisk then chased after her and (Y/N) tried to run faster, but (Y/N) slipped and fell forward then heard the basilisk was above her and covered her head, then Fawkes screeched and began to claw the eyes of the basilisk out, which she was able to see on the shadows. "NO!" Tom Riddle screamed. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!"

(Y/N) got up and turned around to see Fawkes flying away and the basilisk moving with no vision. (Y/N) stepped backward and ran when the basilisk moved to bit her but didn't. She ran inside a pipe and turned left, only to get stuck in a dead end. She turned around when she heard the basilisk getting nearer and she leaned against the rails, grabbing a rock and tossing it to distract the basilisk. It then turned away to follow the sound of the rock. She got back up and slowly walked out of the pipes. She then ran to Ginny and knelt beside her.

"Yes, (L/N). The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much alive."

"Ginny?" (Y/N) mumbled and the basilisk appeared out of the water, startling her.

She turned and saw a sword appear in the hat. She grabbed it and ran away to climb the statues to be able to kill the basilisk from a safe distance. Moving to the side, she then swung her sword around to try to kill the basilisk, but it didn't work. The basilisk went forward but (Y/N) moved in time, continuing to climb up the statues. She stood on top and she swung the sword again and it still didn't work.

Repeating the same thing over and over again, she was then knocked backwards and grabbed the sword before it could fall off and raised the sword up to stab the basilisk through its mouth. This time, it worked, with the basilisk screaming, but she herself also felt pain. Pulling out the sword stained with the blood of the basilisk, she yelped in pain when she noticed a fang was stuck in her right arm. She pulled it out and she gripped her right arm with her left hand and she was already beginning to grow weak. She watched as the basilisk screamed and slowly fell to the ground deceased.

(Y/N) slowly returned to Ginny's side with the fang gripped tightly in her left hand and the sword in her right. She hissed in pain, feeling as if she was going to lose consciousness any second now and fell down beside Ginny. "Remarkable, isn't it?" Tom Riddle said. "How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear mudblood father soon, (Y/N)."

(Y/N) glared at him and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

This seemed to give an idea for (Y/N) on what to do next. She grabbed the book out of Ginny's hands and opened it. "What are you doing?" Tom asked as (Y/N) grabbed the fang. "Stop! No!" Then (Y/N) stabbed the diary with the fang, blood coming out of the pages.

A light suddenly came out of Tom's body as blood continued to pour out of the pages. Tom growled and (Y/N) stabbed the diary for a second time, a light coming out of his face this time. She closed the diary and stabbed the covers and her hair flew back as she watched Tom Riddle vanish and turn into little sparks.

Soon after, Ginny Weasley regained consciousness, eyes wide open and breathing heavily and sat up. "Ginny." She heard and turned to see (Y/N) clutching her arm.

"(Y/N). It was me. But I swear, I didn't mean to Riddle made me, and-" she paused when she noticed blood on (Y/N)'s arm and her eyes widened. "(Y/N), you're hurt." She said with worry.

"Don't worry," (Y/N) brushed off, "Ginny, you need to get yourself out. Follow the Chamber and you'll find Harry and Ron."

Fawkes screeched again and went beside (Y/N), looking at her. "You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough." He leaned down and began dropping tears, and (Y/N) noticed that her wounds were healing and soon enough, she felt better already. "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers. Thanks." She glanced at Ginny. "It's alright, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory."

As they all made their way back up in the school, Fawkes carried Lockhart his feet on Lockhart's shoulders as Ron held his foot, Ginny held Ron's hand, and Harry held her foot whilst at the same time had an arm around (Y/N)'s shoulder who held his waist. "AMAZING! THIS IS JUST LIKE MAGIC!" Lockhart shouted in awe.


	11. The Return of Hermione, Hagrid, and Dobby

In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had a talk with (Y/N), Harry, and Ron. "You three realize, of course," began Dumbledore, "that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules."

"Yes sir." The three said in unison.

"There is sufficient evidence to have you three expelled." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting, that you three receive Special Awards for Services to the School."

(Y/N), Harry, and Ron glanced at each other with a cheerful expression. "Thanks sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl to deliver these release papers to Azkaban." He handed Ron papers. "Mr. Potter, would you mind accompanying him? I believe we want our gamekeeper back." Both Harry and Ron walked away. He looked at (Y/N). "(Y/N). First, I would like to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, (Y/N)?"

"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help but notice certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me."

"I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, (Y/N). Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, (Y/N), he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Not intentionally. But yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin."

"It's true, (Y/N), you possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?"

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly, (Y/N), exactly, which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices. If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor, then I suggest you look more closely at this." He handed her the sword and saw the name engraved on the sword.

"Godric Gryffindor." She said,

"It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat."

She took a deep breath. Suddenly, the door slammed opened and Lucius Malfoy came in the room with Dobby behind him. "Dobby! So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

Mr. Malfoy glared at Dobby. "I'll deal with you later." He walked up the stairs with Dobby following. "Out of my way, (L/N)! So it's true. You have returned."

"When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the Chamber, they saw it fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous!" Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place."

"How dare you!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course its students." He glanced at (Y/N) before turning to Dumbledore. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?"

"Oh, yes."

"And? Who was it?"

Dumbledore looked at (Y/N) before responding. "Voldemort."

Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Ah."

"Only this time he chose to act through somebody else by means of this." He lifted the diary.

"I see."

Dobby tugged (Y/N)'s sleeve and whimpered. (Y/N) then thought of the time at Diagon Alley and when she noticed that there was an extra book placed in Ginny’s cauldron, and when she also felt that the book was familiar when she found it in Myrtle’s bathroom.

"Fortunately, our young Ms. (L/N) discovered it. One hopes that no more of Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible will be severe."

"Well, let us hope that Ms. (L/N) will always be around to save the day." Mr. Malfoy glared at (Y/N).

"Don't worry. I will be." (Y/N) said.

Mr. Malfoy nodded at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore." He then turned around. "Come, Dobby. We're leaving." He then kicked Dobby and hit him with his cane when he got up, and (Y/N) felt pity once they were outside.

She walked over to the desk. "Sir? I was wondering if I could have that."

Before (Y/N) left the office, she took off her sock and hid it in the diary, while carefully covering her now bare leg with her robes as she was wearing a skirt and it couldn't hide a missing sock well. "Mr. Malfoy!" She called as she approached him. "Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Malfoy turned around. "I have something of yours." She handed him the diary.

He scoffed. "Mine? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do sir," said (Y/N), "I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you?" He handed the diary to Dobby and leaned over to (Y/N). "Why don't you prove it?" He scoffed again. "Come, Dobby."

(Y/N) looked at Dobby. "Open it." She whispered.

Dobby opened it and his eyes widened. 

“Dobby!" Mr. Malfoy called.

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" Dobby said happily.

Mr. Malfoy whipped his head in an instant. "What? I didn't give-"

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!"

Mr. Malfoy looked at (Y/N) who pulled her robes aside to show him she was missing a sock and he glared at her. "You've lost me my servant!" He yelled and pulled out his wand and began walking towards her.

Dobby stepped in front of (Y/N). "You shall not harm (Y/N) (L/N)!" He exclaimed, holding a hand out to try to stop him. Mr. Malfoy hissed. Dobby then released some magic which sent Mr. Malfoy backwards. Dobby crossed his arms and scoffed.

Mr. Malfoy stood up and put his wand back. "Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, (L/N). One day soon you are going to meet the same sticky end." He then walked away.

Dobby looked at (Y/N). "(Y/N) (L/N) freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay her?"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything, ma'am."

(Y/N) smiled. "Never try to save my life again."

Dobby shrugged and laughed a little, as if he desperately wanted to not listen to her.

People in the Great Hall were happy as Mandrake Draughts have been administered and Nearly Headless Nick was back. Multiple people greeted him and he happily greeted back, then he saw Hermione enter the Great Hall. "Hermione! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas!" Hermione said.

As (Y/N), Harry, and Ron chatted with Neville, Neville turned and saw Hermione standing. "(Y/N)! It's Hermione!"

The three and others turned to see Hermione smiling at them. She ran towards them and the three got up, with (Y/N) in front and the first to give her a tight hug. She pulled away to hug Harry and when she pulled away to hug Ron, everything suddenly became awkward and they shook hands instead. "Welcome back, Hermione." Ron said.

"It's good to back. Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it!"

"Well, we had loads of help from you," said (Y/N) and the boys nodded, "we couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

Suddenly, a noise rang which was McGonagall hitting her goblet with a spoon. "Could I have your attention, please?" The four rushed to sit down together.

Dumbledore stood up. "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pompfrey whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified." Everyone clapped hard. "Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled!"

Everyone cheered happily while Hermione looked disappointed and (Y/N) couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hagrid walking in. “Sorry I’m late,” said Hagrid, “the owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol.”

Everyone laughed and Ron turned to (Y/N), Harry, and Hermione with slight embarrassment. An amused Harry shook his head. “I knew I should’ve sent Hedwig instead.” Harry said. Ron looked at Dumbledore who also had a small smile on his face.

Hagrid walked in front of (Y/N), Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “I’d just like to say that, if it hadn’t been for you, (Y/N), and Harry, and Ron, and Hermione, I’d still be You-Know-Where so I’d just like to say thanks.” He chuckled and nodded.

(Y/N) glanced at Harry and she stood up. “There’s no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.” Hagrid smiled and brought (Y/N) in a hug. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled and Hermione had happy tears forming in her eyes.

Dumbledore stood up and began clapping. McGonagall clapped, (Y/N) did too, and so did many other people. Eventually, almost the entirety of the Great Hall began clapping for Hagrid. Many whistled and even ran towards him for a hug or a handshake. Colin took a couple of pictures with his now fixed camera that broke when he got petrified and everyone spent time continuing to cheer for Hagrid who wiped a single tear.


End file.
